


One - Jeju

by marauders



Series: ChangKyu Trips [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun stops his word, “..then we go for a bit to celebrate the concert cause you know the hyungs will want to do that. We'll stay there to eat free foods cause free foods..and and we'll go to Jeju afterward.” Kyuhyun's face is beaming. He looks so pleased with his own plan. </p><p>“Well..” Changmin try to answer.</p><p>Only to be cut by Kyu again, “Perfect, then.” Kyuhyun said then practically dashes to the nearest laptop which is of course near. Kyu and laptop cannot be separated to far, Changmin noticed this long time ago. “I'll book our flight tickets and hotel now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One - Jeju

“Chwang...” Changmin turns his head to his best friend, “What now, Kyu?”

“Go with me to Jeju Island?” pleads Kyuhyun.

“But, you have concert...” Changmin raised his eyebrows questioning said bestfriend.

“After the concert then,” his best friend sounds more and more excited, “You'll come on the last day, right?”

“Well, yea..” Changmin starts.

Kyuhyun stops his word, “..then we go for a bit to celebrate the concert cause you know the hyungs will want to do that. We'll stay there to eat free foods cause free foods..and and we'll go to Jeju afterward.” Kyuhyun's face is beaming. He looks so pleased with his own plan. 

“Well..” Changmin try to answer.

Only to be cut by Kyu again, “Perfect, then.” Kyuhyun said then practically dashes to the nearest laptop which is of course near. Kyu and laptop cannot be separated to far, Changmin noticed this long time ago. “I'll book our flight tickets and hotel now.”

Changmin just sigh and nodded. Not that Kyuhyun aware of his nods at all. Not that he minds the plan at all, actually. He loves going with his best friend but sometimes Kyuhyun just to painfully excited about planning a trip.

\- == -

“Chwang, here here...” Kyuhyun jumps up and down while still brings his transparent umbrella, “Let's take a picture together.”

“But, Kyu, the winds is so bad right now.”

Kyu pouts a bit, “It doesn't matter. I want to enjoy this trip with my best friend, winds be darned.”

At the word, Changmin smiles, “Okay, where do you want to do this?”

Kyuhyun points the spot he picked, “There, let's open our umbrellas together and pretend it was wind-breaker, okay.” Kyuhyun then put his hand on Changmin shoulder, “Hyung..please take our photo” Kyuhyun said this to Super Junior Manager who came along with them and be a third-wheel to the two buddies. Sometimes Changmin pities the Manager who had to come along with him and Kyu.

Kyuhyun smiles brightly and Changmin smiles while try to open his eyes because the wind was blinding, really.

“Perfect.” Manager hyung said.

Kyuhyun grabs the phone from him and looks at it excitedly, “Looks, Chwang, the picture turns out good, right?” 

Changmin looks from Kyuhyun's shoulder, it looks perfect. Changmin needs to ask Kyu to send it to him.

“I'll send it to you,” Kyuhyun said, “I'm gonna make this photo as one of our collage to this trip then post it to twitter later.”

Or he needs not to ask cause Kyu already knows what he wanted.

“Kyu?” he said.

“Hmm..” His bestfriend is still busy with his phone, choosing the best pictures of their trip to be posted on twitter later.

“Let's keep doing this. Be in a trip together.”

Kyuhyun's radiant smiles said a lot to him, “Okay.” Kyu only said this but Changmin knows that his mate already knew what he meant when he said the line.” 

Their friendship is too precious for both of them and they will cherish them with many many trips together for always.


End file.
